


warmth

by lixyjoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir friendship, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, i lov them, they are just vibing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixyjoy/pseuds/lixyjoy
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir just vibing on a rooftop at night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 32





	warmth

“Now you’re just being silly,” Ladybug teased, leaning her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder and letting her feet dangle over the edge of the rooftop.

Chat laughed, a genuine laugh, and the sound warmed her to her toes, like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. “My lady, I am always silly. How has it taken you so long to notice?” He turned to look at her, making a silly face. Ladybug couldn’t help it: she giggled.

Ladybug relaxed into Chat’s shoulder. It was so nice, being here with him, up above the world, where it felt like her responsibilities couldn’t reach her. Lately, that’s how it felt being with Chat: freeing. Her duty to the city came first, of course, but spending a little extra time with Chat Noir outside of akuma battles had shown her a different side of Chat, and of herself. Ladybug was surprised with her own willingness to relax around Chat Noir. A year ago, she would have refused to spend any leisure time in the suits—as Ladybug, she was a professional superhero, dedicated to protecting Paris. And beyond that, getting closer to Chat Noir would only mean more close calls when it came to their identities. Ladybug knew, in her head, that it was edging toward dangerous to spend time together just being themselves. On the other hand, she rarely got the chance to just be herself, what with all the responsibilities on her plate—school, friends, family, designing, and superhero-ing. Plus, their teamwork had never been better.

Chat Noir jostled her gently. “Bugaboo? Earth to bugaboo.”

Ladybug startled out of her thoughts, sitting up and looking at Chat. As soon as she lifted her head off his shoulder, she immediately missed his warmth. “Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?”

Chat Noir smiled at her. “I was just saying it’s a beautiful night. It’s nice to be here with you.”

Ladybug’s heart fluttered. “Yeah, it is.” She smiled back, and returned her head to rest on Chat’s shoulder.

The two of them stayed there, side by side, basking in each other’s warmth in the light of the city and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another essay procrastination fic. It seems I have found a good way to motivate myself to write for fun lol!


End file.
